Passing Notes Can Be Productive
by Hippogriffs Fly Free
Summary: The Marauders, Lily and a new young woman are bored by the professors in class.. a lot. So they pass around notes to pass the forever ongoing torture of class. This is a sequel to 'Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing' so read that one first. Please read.HFF
1. Marlene And Hair

**Marlene And Hair - Passing Notes Can Be Productive**

Authors Note - So like... HI AGAIN! I know, I'm guilty and really sorry I hadn't done this earlier but this is the sequel to "Passing Notes Can Be A Good Thing" as you may already know. If you haven't read the first one you need to do so before reading this one any further. Anyway, so I've been meaning to start this one for a while now but I either didn't have the time, had no inspiration or couldn't be bothered... guilty again. Sorry for putting it off for so long. To make it up to you awesome readers I'm going to add Marlene Price - another fourth year who's in Ravenclaw house. She's a bit of a hot player so we'll see how she goes. Marlene is not a permanent character just yet, I'm still making up my mind but she will be in the first few chapters at least. Let the note-passing begin!

Disclaimer - I have come up with nothing but the ideas and storyline of this text.

Set in Lily the Marauder's fourth year, an Astronomy class on a Monday, first lesson. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group during various classes.

_**KEY**_

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_Marlene_

_**Howdy y'all!**_

**Pardon? Could you speak english please?**

_It's a form of greeting, Prongs. Just go with it._

**I don't just go with it. I AM it. I repeat: can we speak english?**

Prongs has enough trouble with walking, let alone talking as well!

**Hush it, or you won't be talking for a while Wormtail.**

Shutting up.

_**Awwwe! Don't be mean to poor Wormy!**_

I don't think my wealth really applies here...

_**No silly! You're innocent... ish.**_

Ohhh. Ok.

_**Now apologize Bambi!**_

**No.**

_**Say sorry!**_

**Nope.**

_**Do it!**_

**Nup.**

_**APOLOGIZE NOW!**_

**No.**

_**He's a nasty piece of work this one.**_

**Charming.**

_**Not to everyone.**_

**Neither are you.**

_**At least I can get a girl.**_

**At least I know her name.**

_Okay, calm down guys._

_**Who does that?**_

Does what?

_**Spells out the whole word "okay".**_

_I do._

_**Why?**_

**Moony can spell what he wants, how he wants.**

_Because I can._

Hi boys.

**Hello Evans!**

_**And there it is again!**_

What?

_**Why do you people insist on writing the whole, full, long version of a word?**_

I am lost...

You're not alone.

**Because she's with me!**

_Padfoot, sometimes people decide to put an extra second into writing the proper word._

**That, and it's more respectable not to write abbreviations.**

I sort of get it now...

I'm still in the dark.

_**But it saves time to write "ok" or "kk" instead of "okay", or to write "hi" or "hey" instead of "hello".**_

_How much time?_

_**A few hours.**_

Does this really matter?

_**Yes. I am trying to make a point. In those few hours that you spend writing that whole word, I could finish my charms essay, read 'Hogwarts: A History', run around the world, finish Auror training and have died of old age!**_

...

Whatever you say Padfoot.

**How are you Evans?**

I'm well, thanks Potter.

**Good to know.**

_Hey guys!_

...

...

Uhh...

**Who are you?**

_The name's Marlene. Marlene McKinnon. Haven't you ever heard of me?_

...

_**Yeah... but aren't you with their lot?**_

_Who's lot?_

_**You know. All those... girls.**_

_Well, duh!_

How are you, Marlene?

_Fine thanks. And you?_

I'm good.

_Good good or alright good?_

Uhh, alright good I guess.

_That's good._

_**So who are you again?**_

_Marlene McKinnon. Fourth year Ravenclaw. Half-blood. Had 3 boyfriends in the past two months. Currently dating Amos Diggory. 30cm long brown hair. Really sexy._

_**Modest.**_

_Only as much as you, Black._

_**Point taken.**_

_But wasn't Amos dating Catrina Cattlemop?_

_No, they broke up last friday because Catrina bought lunch for Zacary Salmun at the Hogsmeade trip._

**But isn't Zac going out with Halsey Aleburt? I saw them in the library only Sunday.**

_Yeah, but he dumped her because she kissed Daren Dytten in a broom closet on Sunday, just after his Quidditch training._

**He did seem a bit eager to finish on Sunday.**

_That's why._

I swear I saw Daren making googely eyes with Tracy Teroec at breakfast this morning. They were practically snogging with their eyes over a bowel of cereal. It was disgusting!

_OMG! Really? Are you sure?_

Yep.

_Certain? 100%? Bet your life?_

Yeah...

_Oh my goodness, that means..._

_**The world is going to end. Big woop. **_

_This is serious!_

_**And this is James. And over there is Remus. Next to him is Peter. This is Lily-flower just here. And I am Sirius!**_

_Hardy har har._

_**Gotta watch those puns missy.**_

_That's great and all but I gotta go._

We're in class!

_You have so much to learn._

*Marlene puts her hand up, puts on a completely different face and waits for the professor to notice her.*

"Yes, Miss McKinnon?"

"Professor, I'm not feeling so well and I think I have a stomach bug. May I go to the Hospital Wing for a checkup?" asked Marlene with one hand on her stomach, looking in pain.

"Errr, yes. Of course. Take your things with you."

"Thank you so much professor!" she said, looking grateful as she started gathering her things. Marlene turned and winked at the Marauders as she walked out the doorway and out of sight.

*Back on the notes...*

**She's good!**

What the hell was that?

_**It's this thing called lying, Wormy. Ever heard of it?**_

I know but she was just so...

_**Innocent-looking? I know.**_

And here I was, thinking you boys are the only rule-breakers...

_Really?_

No, Remus, I was being sarcastic.

_Oh. Okay, sorry._

_**Ruined the moment much.**_

**Why write "much" at the end?**

_**Why not?**_

**Says the man who has a mental breakdown over "hello" and "okay".**

_**But much is a cool word!**_

Hypocrite.

_**It's slang for... something.**_

You boys are insane. I'm going to try to listen to the professor.

_**Go ahead.**_

**!**

_**You know by the time you finished writing "NOOO ect." Lily-flower was gone.**_

**I feel so... empty inside. Hollow. Like the lonely wind that-**

_**smells awfully like the pumpkin juice you drank at breakfast.**_

_Lovely poetry just there._

I agree.

**Padfoot! Let me finish! Like the lonely wind that blows-**

_**up the Slytherin's dungeons.**_

_Two problems with that Padfoot. 1) There is no breeze under ground in the dungeons. 2) What type of wind blows up?_

_**The awesome type of wind.**_

Which is...?

_**My wind.**_

...

**Moving on.**

_So what about this Marlene person._

I don't know. I only really know her name and what she looks like.

**Well, for starters she's quite good-looking-**

_**She's practically a supermodel!**_

**-whatever, and she's a Ravenclaw so that's got to mean something-**

_**Apparently she's never been dumped because she always turns the ending conversation around so she dumps the guy at the last second.**_

**-great, she's really in the 'loop'(gossip freak) and to put it simply, she's a player.**

_**I could have told you that!**_

**You basically did.**

_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you fancied the bird Padfoot._

_**Me? Fancy her? Never.**_

_Mmhmmm._

_**Well, I don't!**_

I believe you, it's ok.

_**That makes me feel so much better!**_

Nice to know I've made a difference.

_**That was sarcasm.**_

***Face-palm***

_*Eye-roll*_

_***Giggle***_

Giggle?

_**Yeah, why not?**_

Nothing it's just... giggle?

**Chuckle is more original.**

_**Well I don't chuckle, I giggle. Got a problem with that?**_

Giggling is for girls.

_**I'm not liking you very much at the moment, Wormy.**_

But it is!

**Same thing really.**

_Girls and boys 'giggle'. Giggling is laughing in a nervous or silly manner. Whereas chuckling is laughing inwardly or quietly._

**Ok .**

_**I think the characteristics of giggling matches Wormy's laugh perfectly. What do you think, Prongs?**_

**No opinion.**

_**Come on Bambi! Everybody has an opinion even if it's not developed on purpose.**_

**Wow! What's with all the big words today, Pads?**

_He's learning!_

_**SHUT UP!**_

I don't really think yelling is necessary.

_**I think it is.**_

_Kill me now._

How?

_**There are many ways. Throw him off the Astronomy Tower, drown him in the lake, force-feed him poison, hang him on the Whomping Willow, cover him in honey and seeds and lock him in the Owlery, set him on fire-**_

**Ok, we get it.**

_Have you been secretly plotting my death all this time?_

**Nope, just Tampy. Don't worry Moony, we wouldn't dream of hurting you in any way.**

We already have.

_**What? How?**_

Mentally.

_It's true._

**I'm so sorry to hear that but I'm afraid the process is irreversible.**

_Oh boy._

An awful tragedy.

**Did Evans just look at me?**

_Yes, yes she did._

_**WHAT? Why?**_

_Professor was talking about imbecilic behavior with telescopes._

Makes sense.

**That means she was thinking about me...**

_Maybe she links the name 'James' with 'imbecile'._

I second that.

**Let's not jump to conclusions. She may have just happened to be thinking of me when the professor was talking about imbeciles...**

_**I disagree with the latter.**_

_Shush and let the boy hold onto hope._

_**If you say so. But the higher he goes, the further he'll fall.**_

**I can look after myself, thank-you-very-much!**

_**If you say so.**_

Good on you, Prongs.

**Thank you Wormtail. I really do like support you know.**

_Yeah, sorry Prongs._

...

**Padfoot?**

...

**Tampy?**

...

_**Fine. Sorry.**_

**Was that really that hard?**

_**Stop it! You sound like your mother.**_

That sounds so wrong.

_**Gross mind.**_

**Gross hair.**

_**DO NOT INSULT MY HAIR!**_

**It's all greasy...**

_**STOP IT!**_

**.. and dirty...**

_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**.. and always so messy...**

_**MAKE IT STOP!**_

**.. it's a wonder you haven't shaved it all off yet.**

_**THE PAIN! IT'S UNBEARABLE!**_

_Ok, stop now Prongs._

**If you say so...**

_**STOP MOKING ME!**_

**I learnt from the man himself.**

_**You wanna go?**_

**Come at me bro!**

_Guys, before you start fighting, I believe as your companion it is my duty to-_

**Spit it out!**

_The bell has rung, therefore class has ended._

*All the other students in their class are already half way out the door when the Marauders look up. They quickly pack away their quills, parchment and books for the next lesson.*

"You still wanna go?" said Sirius bouncing on his feet and holding his fists in front of him.

"I'm good, thanks." Peter said with wide eyes.

"I was referring to Bambi over there!" said Sirius, giving James a light punch to the shoulder.

"I would like to mess up your face but there's too much seaweed in the way." James said with a smirk as he slung his book-bag over his shoulder.

"He didn't..." said Remus in mock amazement to Peter.

"But he did..." said Peter the Remus, playing along.

"Take. It. Back." Sirius said through gritted teeth, barely having enough self-restraint to hold himself back.

"Never." spat James as if he was talking to Snape.

There was a brief moment of silence. Remus and Peter watched on in amusement as Sirius glared at James and James smirked back at Sirius. Then suddenly, Sirius dropped his half packed book-bag and lurched towards James like a lion. James turned and sprinted for the open door, weaving through desks and chairs to get there. The two boys ran at full speed out the door and into the corridor. Nasty insults intended for James were bellowed from Sirius' mouth as they raced through the crowded corridors full of amused students.

"Come on Wormtail, let's get moving. We have potions next." said Remus.

"Should we bring Padfoot's stuff?" Peter asked.

"Yeah. They're going to be late anyway. He'd just get in more trouble if he turned up without his equipment as well." answered Remus as the two remaining boys walked at normal pace down the corridor.

***THE END***

Endnote - Thanks for reading the first chapter of 'Passing Notes Can Be Productive'! I am eternally grateful for your time. I'm afraid that with this story there won't be a daily upload like last time because homework has increased and is continuing to do so, sorry. Please inform me of your thoughts and opinions on this chapter by clicking the 'Review' button below. Thank you for reading!

Love forever,

HFF


	2. Textbooks

**Textbooks - Passing Notes Can Be Productive**

Authors Note - I owe a big thank you to all the lovely reviewers, especially "awesomegirl13" who was the first to review this chapter/story because they were really positive and they help me a lot. At such an early point in the story I am open to any suggestions and ideas you may have so message me or put it in a review PLEASE! Also, it's Marlene McKinnon. There was a minor problem in the last chapter and I couldn't fix it because the site wouldn't let me change it but I'm working on it. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer - I don't own anything but please don't copy any of my ideas, thanks.

Set in Lily, Marlene and the Marauder's fourth year, a History of Magic class on a Tuesday, second lesson. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group during various classes.

_**KEY**_

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_Marlene_

**I think my brains just exploded.**

How is it possible to be so bloody bored?

_**Can we go back in time and tell ourselves to skip this lesson?**_

_That's against the rules of time travel, Padfoot._

**Since when has Tampy cared about rules anyway?**

Never.

**Exactly.**

_He might change his mind after he did a bit or research on time travel._

_**What would I find if I did a bit of research on time travel?**_

_That terrible things have happened to wizards who have muddled with time._

**Like what?**

_**What about witches? Can't bad things happen to then too?**_

_No, Padfoot. Witches are immune to time travel disasters._

_**Really? No fair!**_

_I was being sarcastic._

_**Wasn't very good sarcasm if you ask me..**_

Nobody asked you.

_**Still...**_

_Still what?_

_**Shut up.**_

_No. Why should I?_

_**Because you are my friend and I asked you to.**_

_You didn't ask me to, you commanded me to._

WHO CARES!

...

_Me._

_**No need to yell.**_

_You can't yell on paper, Padfoot. We've been over this!_

_**Care to refresh my memory?**_

_WRITING IN CAPITOLS DOES NOT COUNT AS YELLING._

_**Ouch! Stop it! You're hurting my ears!**_

_Are you kidding me._

Maybe you have an ear infection.

_**You can't get an ear infection from loud noise, stupid... Can you?**_

_No._

_**You says I was asking you, Moony?**_

_It was open to the public._

_**For a matter of fact I was asking Bambie. Bambi?**_

He's daydreaming again.

_**Wait, watch this.**_

*Sirius rips out a page from the back of his book and scrunches it up into a ball. He takes aim and pegs the paper ball at the back of James' head.*

"Shit!" said James in an annoyed voice, rubbing the back of his head and turning around to look for a culprit. He spotted Sirius and opened his mouth to spit an insult at his companion when professor Binns called his name.

"Mr. Potter, is there something you'd like to say?" asked professor Binns.

"No, nope. I'm good." said James turning around to the front again and dropping his hand.

"Then may I please ask that you try to pay closer attention." said the proressor.

"Yes sir!" James said with a salute as he puffed his chest out. Professor Binns gave him a look and continued on with his lecture about something to do with history and magic.

James slumped back in his chair and absentmindedly started flicking through the pages of his textbook.

*Back on the note...*

_I don't think he appreciated that for some reason, Padfoot._

Me neither.

_**Something's up with him.**_

_We should take him to a doctor._

What's a doctor?

_Oh whoops. It's a muggle healer._

_**He doesn't need to go to St. Mungos.**_

Not yet anyway.

_Hey boys!_

Hi.

_**Marlene was it?**_

_Yes. How are you, Black?_

_**I'm good good, thanks.**_

_Don't mock me._

_**I'm not. I'm just specifying which type of good I am.**_

_Anyways, how are you Marlene?_

_I'm fine, thank you._

_**I've got a question for you young lady.**_

_Spit it out then._

_**Are you still dating Amos Diggory?**_

_Yes, yes I am. Why do you care?_

_**Just trying to keep up with the gossip.**_

_Oh, ok cool._

Do you eat?

_Pardon?_

Marlene, do you eat food?

_I don't see how it's any of your business what I do or don't eat!_

I think she eats salad.

_**Where is this coming from, Wormy?**_

She's a toothpick!

_I am not!_

In fact, I can't recall seeing you ever eat. Ever.

_I don't eat in the Great Hall._

_**What? Why not?**_

_Because I don't eat the food they make here. _

Why?

_I have to listen to the professor._

_**But... wait what?**_

...

And she's gone.

_**She can't eat the food here?**_

What does that mean?

_That was really out of character though, Wormtail._

_**Agreed. What's with it?**_

_Does that even qualify as a question?_

_**Probably not. Answer though.**_

I don't know... it just sort of came out.

_**Are you... are you jealous Wormy?**_

No!

_**Are you sure?**_

Yes.

_**So you are jealous?**_

Yes! I mean no... wait, what?

_We can help, Wormtail._

With what?

_**Huh?**_

**HELLO! Wazzup?**

_**The sky.**_

**Very funny.**

_How are you Prongs?_

**I'm good. Why do you ask?**

_No reason._

_**Moony thinks we need to take you to St. Mungos.**_

**What? Why?**

_You were being upset._

**It's sort of hard to be warm and loving when someone pegs paper at the back of your head, get what I'm saying?**

So it was just because Padfoot was being a git?

**Yeah. All his fault.**

_So to cure your upsetness we need to get rid of the source. Therefore..._

...

_Give him a second._

...

_**Wait.. am I the source?**_

**Yes.**

_**YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME!**_

_I'm pretty sure we can._

_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_Yeeeeeeeees._

_**NOOOOOOOOOO!**_

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeess!**

Hey.

**Hi Evans.**

_**Yello!**_

That's not how you spell yellow.

_Obviously._

_**I know that!**_

**Or do you. That's the question...**

_To be or not to be._

Nice one Remus.

_Thanks._

What?

_**I don't comprehend.**_

We would expect any higher from you.

_**Awwwwwe! Good to know you appreciate my talent.**_

**Talent? What talent?**

_**Shut it!**_

**Never.**

He's not going to be quiet you know. We tried that, remember?

_**I know and yes I do remember. Still worth a try though.**_

Anyway! When's the next Quidditch match?

**One and a half months from tomorrow. Between Hufflepuff and the snakes.**

Are you referring to Slytherins and "the snakes"?

**Always have, always will do.**

Shame.

**Not feeling it.**

I wouldn't have thought so.

_So Lily, have you finished the charms essay yet?_

Finished it Saturday. Have you?

_Yeah. Sunday afternoon. I didn't quite understand the bit about the connection between the wrist and the magic's power level though._

_**I didn't quite understand the bit about anything really.**_

Did you even try?

_**What are you suggesting?**_

Answer.

_**... No...**_

That's why you didn't understand then. Textbooks have information you know.

_**Really?**_

Yes, they do!

_**Woah. My mind just exploded.**_

That's great and-

-Hold on. Your mind can't explode if you don't have a mind to blow up in the first place.

_**Hilarious.**_

**Clever. Nice one Wormtail.**

I should probably pay attention.

_Me too._

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_Fine, I'll stay._

**I was meaning that for Evans.**

_**Burn!**_

_The pain, it's unbearable!_

**Sorry but you know me.**

Goodbye.

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**That one was clearly for Lily-flower.**_

**I thought the other one was clearly for Evans as well.**

_**Your mind works in mystical ways.**_

_Mystical is hardly the correct word._

I second that.

**I third it. Brilliant ways more like it.**

_Not the word I would have used but if you say so..._

**I say so.**

_Ok then._

_**So like what's with this charms essay?**_

_We got it last Friday and it's due tomorrow._

**Oh boy. Guess who's going to be staying up late tonight.**

_**Me too.**_

Me three.

_**Moony, have I ever told you how much I love you?**_

_No you haven't, Padfoot._

_**I love you much!**_

_That's nice._

_**And have I ever told you how smart you are?**_

_I don't believe you have._

_**Moony, you're smart!**_

_Thank you, Padfoot._

_**And you know that I would appreciate it (etc.)s much if you let me copy off your charms essay, don't you?**_

_Yes I do._

_**So can I?**_

_Umm..._

_**Please! PLEASE!**_

_No._

_**But why not?**_

_Copying has no educational benefit._

_**Who cares!**_

_I do, so it's a no._

_**I hate you.**_

_But you said you loved me much!_

_**Not any more.**_

_Meanie._

_**I could say the same to you.**_

**Hey Moony, can I copy off your charms essay please?**

_Sure._

_**WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR AT ALL! WHY WOULD YOU LET HIM COPY AND NOT ME? DON'T YOU LOVE ME?**_

_I was just jo-_

_**I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, THAT I COULD COUNT ON YOU BUT IT LOOKS LIKE I WAS WRONG!**_

_Padfoot, I'm not really going to let-_

_**I KNOW I STOLE FROM YOUR SECRET CHOCOLATE STASH LAST WEEK BUT I THOUGHT WE COULD MOVE PAST THAT!**_

_Wait, you stole my secret chocolate stash?_

_**Oops...**_

*The bell rings and everybody starts to pack away their things for recess.*

"You stole my secret chocolate stash?" asked Remus turning angrily to Sirius.

"No! I mean.. I didn't steal the whole thing." answered Sirius sheepishly.

"Prick!" said Remus as he hit Sirius over the head with his History of Magic textbook. "Git! Bloody hound!" And with each insult came another swing of the textbook.

"Ouch! Oi, stop it! I get it, sorry!" cried Sirius, trying to fend off the textbook. "Ok, fine. I'll buy you some chocolate next trip to Hogsmead."

"That's better." said Remus.

"Never knew you were so violent, Moony!" commented James. The four boys started off for recess.

"How many pages are there in that book anyway?" asked Sirius rubbing his head.

"Six-hundred and seventeen, precisely." answered Remus.

"How'd you know? Count them all Moony?" said Sirius.

"No. There are actually numbers at the bottom of each page that tells you what number that page is. So if you turn to the last page then look at the number, that's the number of pages in the book. Funnily enough!" said Remus.

"Who would count all the pages anyway?" asked Peter.

"Someone with a lot of time to fill." said James.

"So Moony, can I borrow your charms essay?" Sirius asked again.

**THE END**

Endnote - Fank you for reading this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get here but my life is getting crowded and busy! Review if you want to make me happy and fanks once again!

Love forever more

HFF


	3. Minnie

**Minnie - Passing Notes Can Be Productive**

Authors Note - Hey guys and gals! I am very very very very inexpressively sorry for not updating in so long! I was tempted to pass the story over for a while but then I felt bad... so I didn't. Again, I just haven't had any inspiration lately and at the moment I have 4 assignments so I'm kind of busy. I won't be updating again for about a month because I'm also going on holidays. So I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer - I own none of the Harry Potter world.

Set in Lily the Marauder's fourth year, a Transfiguration class on a Wednesday, third lesson. This is all on notes which are being passed around among the group during class.

_**KEY**_

Lily

**James**

_Remus_

_**Sirius**_

Peter

_Marlene_

**Heeeey guys!**

Hi.

_Hello._

_**Mornin'!**_

**Why are we so glum today?**

_**I'm not "glum"! I'm perfectly cheerful, thanks!**_

**No, not you Padfoot. I meant these other two monstrosities. **

_**I knew that. Siriusly Prongs, you mustn't think I'm really that daft!**_

**Aaaah, I see what you did there.**

_**And you're calling me daft!**_

**I never said such a thing! How insulting.**

_**It was implied.**_

**I never!**

_Ok, that's enough._

**Moony! Decided to join the conversation that originally started out as being about you but then progressed into Padfoot insulting me. Please, be my guest!**

_Prongs..._

**Moony...**

_**Padfoot...**_

**Siriusly? You can't say your own name, it takes all the affect out of it.**

_**Well nobody else was going to! You two had already partnered up as if it were the Yule ball or something and Wormtail is too busy picking his nose to pay any attention.**_

**Is he?**

_**Nope.**_

**Thank the lord. I though he'd gone back to first year.**

_Ohhhh boy._

_**ANYWAY!**_

**How's the heart interest going, Pads?**

_**The what interest?**_

**The love interest.**

_**The who interest?**_

**The crush.**

_**Who?**_

**How's that McKinnon chick going?**

_**How should I know! It's not like I like her or anything. Why do you keep saying that, Prongs?**_

**I saw the way you were looking at her, Padfoot**.

_- It was the same way you used to look at me._

**Moony!**

_**Love you too Prongs but I'm afraid it's time to move on.**_

I sense a bit of jealousy here...

_**WORMTAIL!**_

What?

_**Nothing, I just felt like yelling your name.**_

_Oh my Merlin. You can't yell on paper!_

_**You can if you're in a picture in the Daily Prophet.**_

_When was the last time you were in the Daily Prophet, Padfoot?_

_**Just last week actually.**_

_Really? What for?_

_**I was in the very background in that shot they took of Hogwarts.**_

_No you weren't._

_**Was too! If you looked really closely just next to the Womping Willow you can see me.**_

**In dog form?**

_**Yeah...**_

_PADFOOT!_

_**No need to yell! It was basically a small black smudge anyway. You know how they've been trying to save on printing? Well, the new print sucks dragon dung and you can't see a thing.**_

_Still Padfoot, we need to be more careful._

_**How was I supposed to know the Daily Prophet was taking a picture?**_

_I don't know. Still._

_**Mmhmm.**_

Hi guys.

**Woah, what's wrong Evans?**

_Hey._

Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?

**You're not paying attention... in Transfiguration?**

What's so bad about that?

**Nothing, just... I understand History of Magic and Astronomy, but Transfiguration?**

Oh right. I've already covered this topic.

_**Whaaat?! How?**_

I asked Professor McGonagall what the topic was so I could get ahead.

_**Why would you do that?**_

Because I want to focus on Potions.

_**As I said; why would you do that?**_

Because I enjoy Potions. Got a problem with that?

_**Well, as a matter of fact-**_

**That was a rhetorical question, Pads.**

_**I knew that.**_

**Sure.**

_**I did.**_

**As I said, sure.**

_Hey guys!_

_**Hi Mary.**_

_It's Marlene. Nice to know you remember me._

**Oooohh, snap!**

_**Well sorr-y!**_

_You should be._

How are you, Marlene?

_I'm good thanks, Lily. How are you?_

I'm alright.

_**This is crap. Adios amigos!**_

_Pardon?_

_**Translates as 'Bye friends' in spanish. I don't need to read sweet talk that means nothing. See ya!**_

That was a bit harsh.

Just a bit.

_Anyway..._

**Have we established that we're all good now?**

Oh shut up Potter.

**Back to last names are we?**

Yep.

Lol.

**Lol?**

Yes, I'm loling.

No you're not! You're not even smiling.

**What Wormtail means to say is LOLWKASF.**

_Meaning what exactly?_

**Laughing out loud while keeping a straight face.**

_Obviously. You guys can be really slow sometimes._

**Step back.**

_I can't, I'm kind of sitting in a chair at the moment._

**Oh, don't trouble yourself then.**

_So James, when are you going to ask Lily out?_

**WHAT?! I wasn't going to ask Evans out! What are you talking about? You're mental, you are. Nope. I'm not going to, sorry. No sir-ey. My love life is fine just how it is, thanks.**

Ummm, just reminding you guys that I'm still here...

_Woops, sorry Lily! I didn't know. I wouldn't have asked if I had._

**Oh hey Evans. It's not like I don't find you attractive or anything but I'm not looking for anything really... sort of.**

_Prongs, just stop. It's hurts just watching you._

**Love you too. Actually, I'd better listen to McGonagall if I want to pass the next exams.**

See you, Prongs.

**Ustedes apestan en español!**

Meaning?

**Look it up. Bye.**

_What a charming young man._

Man? *cough cough*

_Well, it was either young man or old boy._

I reckon child fits him best.

Agreed.

How have you been with the Charms essay, Marlene?

***On another note between James and Sirius.***

**G'day mate!**

_**No.**_

**No what?**

_**Stop trying to be Australian. It doesn't suit you.**_

**But I like it!**

_**No.**_

**Fine.**

_**What happened?**_

**Referring to...?**

_**Why did you leave the others?**_

**Your girlfriend asked me when I was going to ask Lily out.**

_**Oh.**_

**And Lily was there.**

_**Oh.**_

**Yeah.**

_**Well, I guess it was about time.**_

**For what?**

_**For her to ask. I mean, you haven't asked Lily-flower in months.**_

**Still, she should have seen that Lily was still in the conversation. It was just so embarrassing.**

_**Naaa it's alright. I think the bird is starting to warm up to you.**_

**You think? I don't agree.**

_**Birds will be birds.**_

**Enough about me, what about you?**

_**I don't know, what about me?**_

**Do you like that Marlene chick?**

_**Hell to the no!**_

**Really, Padfoot, really?**

_**Ok fine. I do think she's fit.**_

**Fit for what?**

_**Oh you naughty boy.**_

**I know, isn't it terrible? But siriusly speaking now, do you fancy her?**

_**I guess. Just a tad bit maybe... sort of... possibly.**_

**C'mon mate. When I first started taking a fancy to Evans, I told you straight off. **

_**Yeah, you're right. If you really must know, then yes.**_

**Like proper fancy her or just a fling?**

_**I don't know yet.**_

**Tell me when it gets interesting.**

_**Sure. What's Minnie talking about now?**_

**Minnie? Who's Minnie?**

_**My new nickname for McGonagall.**_

**Where'd you pick that up from?**

_**It's original. I found out her first name was Minerva and presto! We have a nickname.**_

**Nice one. Wanna try it out?**

_**Hells yeah!**_

*Sirius raised his left arm and waved a bit to get professor McGonagall's attention.*

Professor McGonagall noticed Sirius' raised hand, sighed and responded with "Can I help you, ?".

"Oh sorry. I didn't notice you were busy. I'll talk to you later, Minnie." said the witty young man. The professor seemed a bit startled at the name and muffled laughs could be heard from the rest of the students in the room.

"Mr. Black, if you could be so kind as to address me as your professor." she replied.

"If you say so Minnie." said Sirius, leaning back in his chair and pushing away from the desk. He knew he had this one in the bag.

"Mr. Black, I do not wish you to call me by any form of my given name." said the stern professor very stiffly.

"But Minnie! It's such a beautiful name! Why do you wish to hide it from everybody?" answered Sirius. He was willing to have a detention for this, he found it entertaining.

"Please, Mr. Black. Stop this tomfoolery and return to your work." commanded professor McGonagall.

"Ok Minerva. If you insist." said Sirius as he sat up straight and picked up his quill. He dabbed it in the ink and began to write on a scrap piece of parchment, aware that all eyes were still keenly on him. "Note to self: don't call Minnie, Minnie in public. She only likes it when we're alone." he supposedly mumbled to himself as he wrote on the parchment. The class broke out in laughter as he folded the parchment and slipped it into his cloak. Professor McGonagall put on a strained smile and tried to maintain her composure.

"Mr. Black, may I please see that piece of parchment?" she asked. Sirius shook his head and leaned back on his chair, grinning.

"It's private, professor. I'd prefer to keep it away from the public's eyes, you know?" he replied. James swiftly reached into Sirius' robes and extracted the parchment.

"Here it is, professor!" he said loudly, showing it to her. "It says: Minnie likes it when you call her Minnie." A loud round of laughing and seal-clapping followed, but quickly ceased when the professor spoke again.

"Please hand it over, Mr. Potter." asked McGonagall, extending her arm to receive the small piece of parchment. James obliged and handed it to her. He turned to see Sirius sulking next to him with his arms crossed and a fake grumpy expression. Professor McGonagall crumpled up the parchment and used her wand to evaporate it into this air.

"Now. Mr. Black, I'll be seeing you after school for a detention. In my office by 3:30pm or it'll be two detentions on Friday." she said sternly.

"Yes Min- professor." answered Sirius. The class returned to normal and professor McGonagall began to resumed her lecture about something or other when the bell rang.

"Well, looks like I'm booked again this afternoon." stated Sirius, rising from his desk along with the others.

"With our Transfiguration teacher! Smooth one." James commented.

"Oh shut up." Sirius said.

"Never." replied James.

"Hey guys. What was all that about?" asked Remus with his book bag already packed and over his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing really. Just testing out a new nickname for Minnie." said Sirius.

"Was it really worth a detention?" asked Remus.

"Umm... yeah. I guess. It was entertaining enough." replied Sirius.

"Let's go. I'm starving!" stated Peter. James lead them out the door and into the busy corridor.

"Well, I hope you have fun with Minnie this afternoon." said Remus with a small grin.

"We'll have plenty of fun, don't you worry." answered Sirius with a smirk.

Over the tops of all the students, James spotted a flash a red hair gleaming in the sunlight. He smiled to himself and realised, hope was yet to be completely lost. Also, that he didn't really like Marlene McKinnon anymore.

**THE END**

Endnote - Thanks for reading this whole chapter! It was fun to write. Once again, like always, I'm going to ask you to mention your thoughts on this chapter in the review box below. Thank you so much and have a great day!

Love until the end

HFF


End file.
